youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leathercock/Revelations - Good or bad?
Okay, not to be provoking or anything but after watching Revelations like eight times, I just have to ask for your opinion. Did anybody else noticed how incredibly stupid this plot was? No, not the plot, the characters reactions to it. Mostly Batman's. I'm not saying, this was a bad episode, it was one of the best, just short of getting into the top 3. Then what bugs me this much? Except for the horrid voicechoice for the Joker. I assume you watched this episode, so I won't recite the plot. Just the stupidity. Exactly how did Batman become the leader of the most powerful organization of the planet? The League seems to listen to what he has to say, which is in this episode sadly child endangerment at best, criminal negligience at worst. He sends a bunch of teens against the Injustice League, and sends everybody else against the plant creatures. His plan is that they can sneak upon them, because they won't except them. This makes sense in the first second, and never again. Imagine a worldwide attack, when (it is stated by him, if memory serves), they can only fight the plants, but not destroy, as the I.J. planted (haw!) them all around the globe. That is the reason why he sends the unknown team of youngsters against the H.Q. of the baddies. To take them down, and thus stopping the attacks worldwide. You know what is better than that? Sending a few REALLY though leaguers against them, even along with the team. It's not like it's an unknown enemy, those dumbasses show their freaking faces on TV! Yet he doesn't sends at least Zatara, who is right there with them, or Flash, who can get there in like 3 secs, or say, Supes, no. He sends in the team. Alone without any magical protection, except of plan B, courtesy of the goddamn Batman, I presume. Plan B is most likely to end in the permanent loss of one member, but whatever. So there is the enemy, including Black Adam, who is on par with Superman, thus clearly stronger physically than any of the team, and also has a bunch of other abilities too, and Wotan, who against their only weapon is sacrificing their team leader. Nabu let go of Caulder,sure, but if he can state that he deduced that beforehand, he deserves a punch in the dick. From Aquaman, at least. The team manages to foil the I.L.-s plan anyway, due to sheer luck, and some good old fashioned incompetence from their enemies, but this is a battleplan, that just screams for disaster. Of course it is not much of a plan, it is a sudden idea concieved exactly 30 seconds after the villains revealed themselves. When you fighting a foe on several fronts, and you have the means to locate it's nervecenter, and have the means to travel there, AND have the means to take them down easily...you decide to screw that noise of common sense, and risk literal millions of human lives for what, Batman? Here is my hastily concived plan, which i thought up during my first watching of the episode. Ask Zatara to locate the enemy. Put everybody present in the Bioship. Even Batman. He can throw a batarang at it, so he can brag about it to Catwoman later. Call superman and Flash and absolutely call Wonder Woman. She is just good to look at. Go there, win, save world. You might argue, that the plan was supposed to be like how it was, because the League was needed to save lives, but think about it. The I.L. clearly more powerful than the team. No one can argue with that, Adam and Wotan are brutally powerful, and the team have little if any experience with the others. One swift and powerful attack by the team and some of it's big guns would have ended the whole ordeal much-much sooner. They got caught and whatnot. And of course they meant to go there undetected. Because a criminal organisation, which includes a supergenius (Ultra-humanite), and a powerful warlock clearly has no means to detect an invisible plane. Of course the good guys can locate it, it (she) shows up on their screens, in various episodes), but the baddies? No way. In the very moment the league shows up, they surrender. Well, certainly, the antenne plant has been destroyed, so they lost already, but still. That feat would have been achieved sooner, if say Captain Marvel fights with Adam, Zatarra with Wotan, and Superman burns the plant into ashes in a second. What if the team can't destroy the plant? What if they all get captured or killed? Then the League have to intervine anyway. Or Bats can send in Zatanna, Red Arrow and whatever kid he can muster, right? He could send virtually anybody with them, they have a global teleport system for the love of God! Yeah sure, the absence of heroes would definetly result in additional deaths... during the two minutes this operation would last. Instead, these kids are forced to fight an uphill battle against a superior foe, for much longer, and those plants are destroying skycrapers and reactors. Oh, and it's not like they can't reach the destination in good time. Three and a half minute after Robin destroyes the plant they are there. Everybody. The whole League. Seriously Batman... You are a really bad strategist. It's not that the enemy doesn't make mistakes, but I think that's for another day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts